


Character Study: Papyrus (Underfell)

by larmoi101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/larmoi101
Summary: Just a little document I had to collect headcanon ideas on. This is my personal take on who Papyrus is in Underfell, and what the universe is to him.
Kudos: 3





	Character Study: Papyrus (Underfell)

Role: Papyrus = Ray of Sunshine

Nicknames: Edge, Fell

Appearance: Tall skeleton monster - mid-height among Papyri. Magic colored eyelights (bright cherry ember red), one skull crack in left eye socket. Scars on ribs and limbs, with one phantom wound across the front of his cervical vertebrae. 

Blood-red scarf, black crop-top guard uniform with gold accent. Black leather pants, golden skull-shaped belt buckle. Below knee heeled leather stripper boots and leather gloves, hot rod red

Random items:  
\- Cat person  
\- Enjoys country music  
\- Secretly would like to open a flower shop  
\- Subconsciously aware of the fact that he could totally be a model/pornstar if he wanted  
\- Mettaton was his first crush, duh  
\- Suffered from depression upon joining the Guard and reaching the Surface  
\- His soul is golden-orange (for lack of a better term, calling this trait STRENTGH) with the secondary trait of Integrity  
\- Loves the smell of old books  
\- Has a shelf of critiqued Choose Your Own Adventure books  
\- Briefly considered rape as an alternative to dating (in a purely philosophical context; he was a teenager and also slightly drunk at the time)  
\- Admires football players and Irish dancers for different reasons  
\- Finds cleaning cathartic  
\- there's this one spot on his neck that, when you poke it just right, shoves him right past foreplay and into subspace faster than you can say "Execution Points."   
\- Chronically touch-starved and in need of snuggles pronto!  
\- Honestly, more likely demisexual than anything else, it just sorta fits  
\- Has a huge, huge (secret!) praise kink, second only to Slim (Swapfell Papyrus).  
\- Has a caretaking/feeding kink: gets off on Slim enjoying his lasagna

\- MPD Papyrus: the headcanon that focuses on preserving the Ray of Sunshine. Underfell Papyrus develops an identity disorder, his soul nearly splitting in two - there's Pap, younger brother to Sans, and then there's The Captain. A ruthless, temperamental, dangerous monster that rose quickly in the ranks of the Royal Guard by grit, willpower, and incredible magical prowess. (He dueled Undyne for her title - the match was a draw, let's leave it at that.) 

In response to the Captain's loud, intimidating presence, Papyrus becomes more calm and reserved, vibrance shrouded by tact. The Captain's intensely proud self-image doesn't steal Papyrus's, but rather turns that opinion outward, becoming empathy and hope for others. 

The Captain is a sadist, while Papyrus enjoys helping. 


End file.
